fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)/Auras
Auras are the new gimmick in the fanmade Gen 9 of Pok mon. They are the new "gimmick" of this generation. Gimmick as in Gen 6 (Megas), Gen 7 (Z-Moves), Gen 8 (Dynamax). Auras are a physical manifestation of an Ability, they are created by transmuting pure energy and held items with the Transmutation Skill. The appearance of Auras are orb/stone objects that are placed on Energy Signets that give powers to the Pok mon that holds the signet. A more powerful Enhanced Energy Signet allows you to hold up to 3 Auras, this is unlocked in the postgame. You can only activate one Aura in online battles, but Aura Battles allows you to use 3 Auras at once with an Enhanced Energy Signet which can be given to your entire team. In the main game, there is no restriction to use Auras except you cannot hold the two/three of the same Aura in one enhanced signet, this also applies to Aura Battles. Description/Uses Auras are enhanced versions of items that are as powerful as a Pok mons Ability, its almost like a second Ability, they require a button to Activate them like Mega Evolution/Z-Move/Dynamaxing. Auras have three different types: *'Power': This kind of Aura is more focused on power, so it can do things like 25% boost to Fire Type Attacks. *'Defensive': This kind of Aura is more focused on defensive capabilities, so it can do things like taking reduced damage from priotity attacks. *'Support': This kind of Aura has many kinds of effects, some are Power and Defensive. One Support Aura can summon Hail temporarily without the need of using a Move. Additionally, Auras have different tiers/levels. Not all Auras can be upgraded. The progression is Normal > Greater > Ultra > Master. The Safe Landing Aura is a Support Aura created with 1250 Energy + Air Parachute (new item) that makes the person immune to hazards when entering the battle. List of Auras Type/Elemental Based There are 18 main ones based on the 18 Types. How do these work? You equip them, they have a regular and passive effect. When you activate Aura Burst, you will gain a power that will last for 5 turns. You can only activate an Aura Burst one time in battle. Type Auras are limited to the Pok mon's Type with exception to the Power Aura. *'Power Aura' (Multitype): Boosts all attack move power by 5%. **Active Effect: Boosts attack move power by 7%, the users base stats have +10 added to Atk/Def/Spc Atk/Spc Def/Speed (50 stat boost in total). It is like a pseudo-Mega Evolution. *'Fire Aura': Powers up Fire Type attacks by 25%, there is a small chance for attacks to Burn the opponent (10%) **Active Effect: For 5 turns harsh sunlight will appear, Fire Type attacks will do 40% extra damage, and there is a chance to inflict Fire Spin and burn chance is 15% now. *'Water Aura': Powers up Water Type attacks by 25%, the user cannot be burned **Active Effect: Summons heavy rain, Water Type attacks are boosted to 40%, there is a chance to inflict Whirlpool and the user cannot be burned. *'Steel Aura': Powers up Steel Type attacks by 25%, the holders Defense and Spc Def are increased by 10%. **Active Effect: The user summons Reflect and Light Screen, their Steel Type attacks power is boosted by 40%, and the holder's Defense/Spc Def are increased by 20%. *'Dark Aura': Powers up Dark Type attacks by 25%, the user has a 10% chance to turn the opponent drowsy. **Active Effect: The users Dark Type attacks are increased by 40%. The user has a 20% chance to put the opponent to sleep and can drain HP from them if they are. The user cannot have their stats lowered by the opponent. *'Psychic Aura': Powers up Psychic attacks by 25%. The user has a 10% chance to confuse the opponent with their attacks. **Active Effect: Summons Psychic Terrain and Psychic attacks are increased by 40%. The user has a 20% chance to confuse the opponent with their attacks. *Normal Aura: Active effect prevents stats from being lowered and the user cannot be inflicted with Status Conditions. *Fighting Aura: Active effect raises Attack and Defense and the user cannot flinch. *Flying Aura: Active effect summons Tailwind and there is a chance to raise evasiveness. *Grass Aura: Active effect summons Grassy Terrain *Poison Aura: Active effect summons Toxic Spikes *Electric Aura: Active effect summons Electric Terrain and raises the users Special Attack by one stage. *Ground Aura: Active effect summons Spikes on the battlefield, the users attacks may have an after effect that summons Sand Tomb. *Rock Aura: Active effect summons a Sandstorm, defense and accuracy is also raised. *Ice Aura: Active effect summons Hail *Bug Aura: Active effect raises accuracy and evasiveness. There is a chance Bug attacks may have an after-effect causing Infestation. *Dragon Aura: Active effect raises Attack and Speed, also has a chance for critical hits. *Ghost Aura: Active effect allows the user to bypass Reflect/Light Screen/etc. The user can also hit Normal types like they would if they equipped a Ring Target. *Fairy Aura: Active effect summons Misty Terrain and will cure your teams status conditions. Category:PKMN9